ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A The Administrative Core A will provide leadership for the Craniosynostosis Network and be responsible for coordinating the three Projects, two Cores, 12 collaborating subcontracts, and two consultants. Organizational issues will include setting general policies for the overall Network and investigators, including compliance with human subjects, animal care policies, and data sharing regulations. The Core also will be responsible for organizing meetings for its investigators, trainees, and staff and budgetary issues. All de-identified information and samples obtained from subcontracts will be organized through this Core. These items will be coded, entered into a database, and redistributed to Molecular/Analytic Core B and Projects. Assisting the Core will be an Advisory Committee of scientists with expertise to evaluate the Network once a year. An Executive Committee of multiple Principal Investigators from each Project and Core will be established and meet at least monthly to review progress and discuss issues related to the research plan, personnel and budget of the Network. The Executive Committee will be responsible for progress reports, presentations, and publications. Monthly research meetings will be organized to discuss progress and in conjunction with these meetings, an open seminar will be held. The Executive Committee will attend the annual NICHD Structural Birth Defects Working Group meeting which is held in the Washington, DC/Rockville, MD area.